Airborne
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric reluctantly tags along with Sofia as she visits Lucinda and the other witches one afternoon. *Requested by Mr. Shortman92*


Airborne

Summary: Cedric reluctantly tags along with Sofia as she visits Lucinda and the other witches one afternoon. *Requested by Mr. Shortman92*

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Well, I suppose it _has_ been a long time since Lucinda has shown up in my stories. Lol. I guess it's time for her reappearance. This is going to be a very sugary-sweet, random, funny little one-shot. By the way, consider this a follow-up to my original story "Common Ground." Hope you all enjoy! (PS: I know Sofia isn't dressed in her witch outfit on the cover photo… Whoops. Ah, well! :D)

*Story*

Sofia hummed happily as she hopped down the last few steps of the staircase, a broom clutched in her left hand as she landed on the ground floor. She glanced around and noticed that no one seemed to be around, so she shrugged and began walking toward the castle doors.

"Sofia?"

The girl smiled to herself. Of course _someone_ was always going to find her. She turned and grinned at her approaching mentor. "Hi, Mr. Cedric!"

"My dear, why are you carrying a broom around?" He frowned and folded his arms. "And…I almost hesitate to ask _this_ question, but why are you dressed like a witch?"

The princess giggled as she turned and continued walking, knowing full well he would follow along behind her. "Lucinda invited me to go flying with her and a few of her friends this afternoon. I'm on my way to meet her right now."

"Oh…" He glanced up as the guards opened the doors and allowed them outside. "I see. Well, I hope you have a pleasant time." He paused close to the bottom part of the steps as Sofia turned to beam up at him.

"Do you want to join us?"

The sorcerer laughed once, a perplexed look on his face as he waved his hands and shook his head fervently. "No, thank you, Sofia. Brooms and I don't quite get along." He smirked. "Why do you think I leave the tower cleaning to _you_?"

She rolled her eyes and held out the broom, allowing it to hover level off the ground. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to get _away_ from the castle today. It's not like you haven't already finished all your work, right?"

"Well…"

"And Mom and Dad aren't here." She smiled sweetly as he seemed to be giving in. "So it's not like they'll need you to do any specific job." She shrugged. "Unless you want to stay behind with Baileywick—"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," he scoffed, briskly taking the broom from her and causing her to giggle. "Fine, I'll tag along on your little adventure."

"Ooh, Uncle Cedric is coming?!"

The sorcerer glanced up and narrowed his eyes at the young witch now hovering above them. "I recognize you."

Lucinda grinned teasingly before folding her arms as she remained in the air. "Oh, good. I was afraid you'd forget all about me." She laughed. "So, Sofia, you ready?"

"Yeah, Mr. Cedric is going to go with us, if that's all right."

"Can he fly?"

"I'm a sorcerer," Cedric responded, irritated that they were speaking as if he weren't present to the questions on his own. "Not a witch—er, warlock…or whatever." He never did fully fathom the whole broomstick-wielding scenario anyway.

"Well, you have two options," Sofia pointed out as she gripped the broom, holding it with him. "You can either ride with me…or with Lucinda."

Cedric frowned at the choices before glancing up at the snickering witch.

"And _I_ like doing loops in the air, just so you know," the dark-haired girl teased with a mirthful grin.

"…I choose Sofia," Cedric responded soon after.

Sofia smiled. "I had a feeling. Now, just follow my lead." She carefully sat on the floating broom, waiting for her mentor to do the same. Seeing he was hesitating, she said, "Just climb on the back."

Taking her advice, Cedric clambered onto the broom, a mystified expression on his face. "This is just as uncomfortable as I imagined it would be."

Lucinda laughed as she floated upside down, her twin ponytails swaying as the wind picked up. "You get used to it."

" _How_? And how on earth can you ride these things anyway?" When he attempted to readjust his seating, he actually slid off the back and fell against the ground. "Ow…"

The princess took pity on him and smiled, lowering to the ground again and leaning over, grasping her friend's hand and pulling him to his feet. "It helps if you ride sidesaddle, Mr. Cedric."

He frowned at her words, confusion lacing his voice as he responded, "You may not have realized this, Sofia, but there _is_ no saddle!"

Rolling her eyes but smiling all the same, Sofia pulled her friend onto the broom and instructed him how to maintain a good position. "Just hold on."

The girls set off into the air, and poor Cedric panicked and began hollering in fear, his hands tightly gripping the broom.

"Sofia, look out for those birds!" Cedric called, gripping her arm with one hand and using his other to gesture wildly at a flock of geese.

"I see them, Mr. Cedric. Just calm—Mr. Cedric, be still! You're going to make us crash!" Sofia gasped as the broom began spinning haphazardly, and they suddenly took a dive toward the earth below. " _ **Mr. Cedric**_!"

Lucinda, thinking fast, used her wand and called out, " _Confuto_!" She grinned as the two froze just inches from the ground. She lowered to their level and chuckled. "And that, children, is why we _don't_ panic on brooms!"

"Well, _forgive_ me if I don't find a cleaning product a trustworthy method of transportation," Cedric quipped while wiping the beads of perspiration from his face.

"Mr. Cedric, just trust me, okay?" Sofia smiled up at him as she turned to face him. "Just like you've protected me in the past, I'll protect you this time. I know what I'm doing. Just believe in me."

He sighed and smiled thoughtfully, placing one slightly shaking hand on her shoulder. "I do. More than I thought possible."

"Aww," Lucinda teased, giggling as Cedric rolled his eyes and held onto the broom a little more tightly than necessary. "Let's try this again—without screaming this time."

"I was _not_ screaming," Cedric remarked sourly. "I was panicking. Those are two entirely different things."

Sofia grinned as she lifted up from the ground again. "Not really."

"Sofia!"

Once he got used to flying and took in the scenery around them, Cedric actually found that he enjoyed the broom transportation. Sure, he still trusted his own machines better than the little stick with poking bristles on the end, but still… He could manage this. Not long after, the trio landed high in the mountains, where Lucinda's friends had created a bonfire and were ready to have a good time.

Cedric, pleased with his progress and happy to be on the ground again, conjured a huge basket of food, which put a smile on everyone's face. A few hours of eating, conversation, and playful banter (mostly on Cedric's and Lucinda's part) later, the skies began darkening, signifying that it was clearly time to head home. The other witches had already departed by the time the trio got ready to head out.

"This time, you're driving," Sofia insisted as she tossed the broom to her friend, smiling as he caught it. "Remember, believe in yourself, and you can do anything."

"R-Right," he agreed, his hand gripping the handle tightly. "Right… Let's give this a go." He did as he witnessed her doing earlier and allowed the broom to hover midair. Carefully, he clambered onto it and grinned excitedly when he didn't fall off or slip. "Hey, I did it!"

Sofia laughed and sat behind him, hugging him happily. "I told you that you could do it!"

Cedric smiled. "Ready to go home, my dear?"

"How about a race?" Lucinda challenged as she floated next to them.

The sorcerer smirked as his apprentice nodded enthusiastically. "You're on!"

In a streak of purple of varying shades, the trio zoomed through the air, both Cedric and Lucinda urging their brooms on so as to win this race. Lucinda pushed forward a bit, gaining a lead and playfully sticking her tongue out at the sorcerer.

"Bet ya can't catch me!" she challenged as she flew faster.

"Oh, really?" Cedric looked over his shoulder. "Sofia, hold on."

Sofia grinned and hugged her friend tightly as he sped forward.

The race continued all the way to Enchancia's castle, where, by some miracle, Cedric gave his broom one last push forward and beat Lucinda to the castle steps.

"Aw, broomsticks!" the young witch lamented before laughing and spinning in a circle as the two friends stepped off of their own broom. "Well, it was a good race. We'll have to rematch later, _Uncle Cedric_."

Sofia smiled mischievously. "You know, his niece Calista actually calls him Uncle—" She blinked as she found his hand over her mouth, and she gave him a sarcastic look when he stared pointedly at her.

Lucinda giggled, ignoring their exchange. "Later, you guys!" She flew off toward her own home.

The princess laughed as her friend began walking with her back toward the castle entrance. "Why does she call you that anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He sighed happily as they entered the castle. "You know, Sofia, I actually had a lot of fun. I suggest we do this again sometime…"

"Sure, but next time, you're getting your own broom."

He chuckled. "I'll put that on my to-do list. Now then, shall we see what that pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen is?"

"I know that smell anywhere." She grinned. "Someone's making a pie." Without warning, she gently tapped him on the arm. "Tag! You're it!" She giggled and began running away.

"H-Hey! No fair! Get back here!"

The end


End file.
